


J'ai, derrière Les Yeux Verts

by berniev



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shota, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniev/pseuds/berniev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry desenvolve Transtorno de Múltipla Personalidade após sofrer abusos de seu tio</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'ai, derrière Les Yeux Verts

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K Rowling

Harry Potter era um garoto tímido e solitário, vivia a maior parte do tempo dentro de seu armário, que servia como quarto, não imaginava como seria não ter aquela vida, seu cotidiano era sempre o mesmo, acordava, fazia suas tarefas domésticas a qual incumbia-se, cozinhar, limpar, tirar o lixo e várias coisas que uma empregada que recebe por isso faria.

 

Seu relógio despertou no horário de sempre às sete horas da manhã, o manino detestava acordar cedo, mas não havia moleza naquela casa, não para ele, mas naquele Domingo, 23 de junho , tudo tendia a dar errado esse era o pressentimento de Harry, embora o dia parecia ter começado igual a todos os outros.

 

Ele deu um tapa no originador do barulho irritante afim de cessá-lo, apanhou seu óculos de estranha armação redonda, a qual tinha um emendo de esparadrapo entre as lentes que juntava ambas as partes, espreguiçou-se e esfregou os olhos ainda sonolentos antes de colocá-lo no rosto e se levantar, ouvia um barulho na porta e o girar da maçaneta insistentemente, sabia quem era o ser desesperado do outro lado, seu mimado e obeso primo Dudley Dursely, lembrava-se também do motivo da euforia, seus tios Vernon e Petúnia Durley levariam seu filho ao jardim zoológico e desta vez ele teria de ir, pois não poderia ficar com a vizinha , tentava não criar muitas expectativas com esse dia, pois todos os aniversários de seu primo eram chatos e sempre ficava excluído nas reuniões da família trancafiado em seu armário sob a escada.

Suspirou resignado e se levantou calçando os chinelos velhos que haviam sido de seu primo, assim como o enorme pijamas azul que ainda vestia, a passos lentos e pesados , caminhou até a porta e destrancou, assim que a abriu e pôs o pé para sair dali, foi empurrado bruscamente de volta, tendo seu nariz golpeado violentamente contra a mesma, sentiu uma dor aguda e afogou-se um pouco com o sangue que escorria fortemente, ouviu seu primo gargalhar e se afastar em direção á cozinha e reclamar algo com sua mãe, sobre ele ser preguiçoso e demorar a se levantar, pegou uma camisa velha de dentro de um baú nos pés da sua pequena cama, o qual guardava suas roupas e apertou com força o nariz, sentou-se novamente nela até ver que seu nariz parou de sangrar.

"Pelo menos não está quebrado" -pensou Harry enquanto se levantava novamente e saía do seu quarto.

_Já estava na hora de levantar , vamos seu primo quer tomar café! disse sua tia enquanto servia um pouco de chá fumegando na xícara de seu tio

_Hm... tive problemas para sair do meu quarto - enfatizou a ultima palavra soando um tanto sarcástico

Harry desviou olhar de sua tia para seu primo, que já estava sentado á mesa devorando alguns croissant de queijo e inspirou profundamente tentando arranjar paciência, virou-se para a pia, pegou uma tigela e começou a bater uns ovos, juntou um pouco de farinha á mistura, açúcar, leite e continuou mexendo alheio aos cometários maldosos e depreciativos de seus parentes:

_Hunf... tão lerdo, não sei por que tenho paciência com este moleque, nem preparou o bacon ainda

Seu tio resmungava coisas sobre ele enquanto comia um pão francês, sua tia no entanto apenas o olhava com uma careta de desprezo como sempre, naquele rosto comprido de feições equinas, e que a deixavam mais estranha devido as caretas que fazia ao franzir a ponte do nariz e apertar os lábios em uma linha reta.

_Não consegue andar sem bater na parede mais próxima? Ou fez isso para ganhar óculos novo? se for isso, não gastaremos nenhuma Libra com você...imagina...além de aturá-lo... - disse rispidamente

Harry largou a frigideira a qual fritava panquecas e encarou sua tia dividido entre incrédulo e perplexo, ele mal podia acreditar em tais insinuações de sua tia, como ela poderia sugerir que ele era um aproveitador?

_Eu...está dizendo...está dizendo que eu fiz isso? -apontou para o próprio rosto que já estava vermelho de raiva, com seu sangue fervilhando nas veias

_ Eu não sou assim!! E não quero nada de vocês... nem me machuquei... foi, foi o Dudley! -apontou exasperado para seu primo que comia gulosamente um croissant.

_ Foi ele quem me machucou com a port... -não terminou a acusação, pois levou uma bofetada de sua tia

_Não ouse falara assim comigo!! Nem insultar seu primo, ele é um doce, um garoto adorável... não um rebelde ingrato como você -cuspiu a ultima frase

 

Ela a olhou com os olhos que estalavam de tão verdes, totalmente arregalados pela perplexidade com lágrimas contidas turvando sua vista, ele estava extremamente magoado, pois por mais que ela o destratasse, nunca havia lhe esbofeteado daquela forma, apenas seu tio lhe batia com frequência.

 

_E olha o que esta fazendo, está queimando as panquecas!! -gritou e pegou a frigideira que soltava muita fumaça e a jogou na pia

_... -Harry havia prendido a respiração

_Ora saia da minha frente! Tem muita sorte de não levar uma surra seu...aproveitador, não se faça de inocente, sei que fez isso para dizer que não enxerga bem com isso que chama de óculos -gritou ela com sua voz afetada

_Eu..não... já disse que não fiz... -choramingou

Virou-se bruscamente reprimindo um soluço e correu para seu armário trancando a porta atrás de si e deixou-se escorregar até o chão com o rosto lívido, deixando grossas lágrimas fazer uma trilha pelo seu rosto marcado pelo tapa que levara, desejava ardentemente ser outra pessoa.

**Author's Note:**

> Não me joguem bolinhas de papel


End file.
